


to new adventures

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is ninety percent sure she's still drunk, and zero percent sure how she came to be before a wall of biographies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to new adventures

Erica is ninety percent sure she's still drunk, and zero percent sure how she came to be before a wall of biographies. Or how she came to be at all, which sounds pseudo-philosophical and fun in her head for approximately three seconds, and then her brain catches up and she thinks she just might vomit all over Donald Trump's new book- and really, that's just doing her fellow citizens of the world a favor. (She should write a book, it'd definitely be better than whatever the hell he did.)

“Hey there swervy, you okay?” 

Erica blinks – were her eyes shut? it's fucking _bright_ in here – and there's a gorgeous girl, smirking at her, with a name on her pin that Erica can't read without narrowing her eyes, which turns out to be a painfully bad idea. 

“Uh, bathroom?” 

“Can you follow?” she asks, and Erica nods- another bad, dizzy idea, and almost trips over a small mountain of foreign language books that definitely wasn't there a moment ago. 

There's an arm around her waist, and the girl's saying, “Alrighty then, you get to go to the staff bathroom. The general restroom's neat, but not enough for what I think you may be doing soon.” 

Erica groans and mentally curses Isaac's stupid drinking games. He couldn't enjoy flip cup or kings like a normal twenty-something, _no_ that was too boring and without adventure. And Boyd was just an awful enabler, with promises of more fun memories coming from 'take a shot on every rooftop' than beer pong. (At least there weren't any drunken seizures on the rooftops, that would have been her luck.) She's still not sure how she ended up here, but the girl's opening a door, and without another thought she's kneeling before porcelain and vomiting. 

When she's done, acid stinging her throat, and sobriety setting in with a bit of mortification, she looks up at her savior. (And she can even read her name tag now, score.)

“I am so sorry, and thank you so much for helping me, you angel.” 

Violet shrugs, handing her a cup of water to rinse with. “Better than re-alphabetizing the kiddie lit section again- those brats never put things back properly.”

Erica gives a small laugh, and the door's pushed open, brighter artificial light briefly streaming in.

“There you are! I called you over the speaker thingy, there's a coupon I don't know how to run,” the new girl says, biting her lip. 

Violet rolls her eyes, “I'm on it. You can make sure blondie doesn't pass out here.”

It takes Erica a minute to connect the statement to her, and by then the girl's already gone to do some coupon thing. “I'm not going to pass out,” she assures her. 

“That's good, um, I'm Kira. What's your name?” 

“Erica, I'd shake your hand but...” Erica trails off, wondering when lingering drunk and about to be way more hungover her became so bad at talking to people. 

“It's nice to meet you, I could call you a cab?” 

“That'd be super awesome,” Erica says, and if she weren't becoming sober, she'd also tell her how awesome her entire being is. 

.

Erica crashes back in her apartment, but not before writing 'u guys are dicks' on their fridge's whiteboard. She's not feeling malicious enough to wake Isaac or Boyd, and seeing that it's ten am, she curls into her bed, hoping she won't need to vomit again. 

She promises to herself she won't let Isaac bait her into drinking an entire bottle of red wine again. 

.

The rest of that Saturday ends up being a lazy day with Netflix, and then partying with Boyd and Isaac. They all do less damage, even stay inside with a game of blindfold, spin and guess your cardinal direction. With a compass to check and shots when they were inevitably wrong, it's a pretty lowkey night and doesn't attract the police like climbing all over rooftops does. (It really was a godsend that Isaac's brother Camden works on the force.)

Sometime after being spun one too many times, Erica makes a reminder in her phone to 'do somthi v nicc 4 the to two boookstr hottiz'. She forgets all about it until the reminder goes off near a week later, Friday night, and she feels guilty for having not thought of it again sooner. Guilty enough that she sets an alarm for nine am, wincing at herself, and puts a set of clothes on the chair near her bed. She's totally getting up early. 

.

Nine am turns into nine-thirty, she didn't even _hear_ the stupid alarm go off, and Erica's tugging on clothes and out the door before she can second guess herself. 

Kira and Violet are both by the cash register, and the indie bookshop seems much smaller than it did before. 

“Blondie!” Violet exclaims, “Our favorite drunken bibliophile.” 

If Erica had a little more grace, she might blush. Instead, she smirks, “What an honor, though I am a little worried if that's a common occurrence around here.” 

“More common than you'd think,” Violet says with a wink, and Kira sighs. 

“Can we help you find anything?” 

“I just wanted to sincerely, soberly, thank both of you. I'm really glad I didn't end up somewhere lost. Anyways, if you two want coffee or breakfast, or anything, I'd be happy to play fetch.” 

“That's so nice of you, but we're-” Kira begins. 

“We'd _love_ some,” Violet interrupts, “in fact, Kira and I were just saying how silly it was to be open this early on the weekend as empty as it tends to be. There's a lovely cafe around the corner, your treat I believe.” 

Kira hisses, “ _Violet!_ ” 

And Erica grins, “Sounds like a date, Kira?” 

“Are you sure?” Kira asks, continuing in a lighter tone, “Violet can eat her weight in scones.” 

Erica's eyes flash, delighted and promising, “I'm sure I can eat more.” 

“Oh, really?” Violet drawls, and Kira groans into her hands. “What have I gotten myself into?” 

Trading grins, Violet and Erica escort her outside, heading to the cafe, “A marvelous breakfast of course!”


End file.
